Vehicles are increasingly being equipped with technology that enables them to monitor their surrounding environment and perform certain tasks with little or no human input, as appropriate. For instance, vehicles may be equipped with (i) sensors that are configured to capture various types of sensor data that is representative of the vehicle's surrounding environment, (ii) an on-board computing system that is configured to perform functions such as perception of the vehicle's surrounding environment (including object detection), prediction of future object behavior, and planning of the vehicle's future behavior, and (iii) actuators that are configured to control the physical behavior of the vehicle, among other possibilities.